


Valentine's Day - An Age Matters Oneshot

by sarah_the_baguette



Category: Age Matters (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also please enjoy, based on enji's Valentine's Day 2020 comic strip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_the_baguette/pseuds/sarah_the_baguette
Summary: oneshot based on enji's valentines day 2020 comic strip. I got inspired so I wrote this.
Relationships: Rose Choi & Daniel Yoon
Kudos: 34





	Valentine's Day - An Age Matters Oneshot

One fond day in Lime Corp. Headquarters…

Daniel stood against the counter waiting for the brand new Keurig(after Rose had convinced him) to finish brewing the two cups of coffee. His eyes shifted over to a sticky note left on the cabinet. 

To whoever makes the coffee- 

Please use the Cinnabon Cinnamon Roll K-Kup, Death Wish is literally a Death Wish

-rose

He then proceeded by checking the current coffee flavor. At least it was Cinnamon Roll, so Rose wouldn’t kill him once he got back to the office, his own coffee preferences aside.

_______________________________

3 mins later

Once the Keurig had finally finished its job (it took a VERY long time), Daniel took the standard coffee cups and made his way to the shared office. As he approached the desk, he didn’t see the usual green hair poking out from behind the computer. Was Rose spending too much time filing through her under-desk paper piles again?

He stepped a little bit closer, peering over the computer. She was asleep. 

Isn’t she cold? Placing the coffee down on the desk, Daniel shrugs off his jacket and places it over her shoulder. There, that should make her more comfortable. He pulls out the swivel chair next to her, trying his best to stay quiet. He glances over, checking on her *current state.*

After a few minutes of typing away on the keyboard and sipping his coffee, Daniel hears Rose murmuring. “Standiel…,” she whispers, severely confusing Daniel. He swivels around to get back to work, when Rose sits up, looking extremely sleepy. She glances at the now lukewarm coffee, questioning its appearance.

“Daniel, what flavor is the coffee?” 

“Cinnamon roll.” 

Rose swivels back to her little station, internally combusting (due to the fact that Daniel has knowledge of Standiel.) She sips the coffee, questioning whether Daniel would actually use the flavor. He did, and thank the universe she left a sticky note for once.


End file.
